


When the End Comes

by Lialy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Bellamy and Clarke finally get a chance to talk, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, and they say exactly what they want to say, or what they need to say, post 6x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lialy/pseuds/Lialy
Summary: He put his free hand over her bare shoulder. She was shivering under his touch. He immediately touched his forehead. Did she have a fever? Maybe it was the way her body had of letting go of all that stress.“I’m okay”, she said, pushing his hand away, as if she could read his thoughts. She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep, but he put his hand on her forehead once again. “Bellamy, stop.”“You’re really warm.”“Well, this tent is really small. And you’re, like, really warm as well. I’m fine, seriously”.---Bellamy and Clarke share a tent after the events of 6x10. What starts as a light conversation quickly turns into a confession of sorts.





	When the End Comes

**Author's Note:**

> I was destroyed after the ending of 6x10 (that!! last!! scene!!). I know there are already a ton of amazing fanfics out there with similar settings, but I had already started this one and needed to finish it and get it out of my chest. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

“How are you feeling?”, he whispered in the darkness. “Does your ribcage still hurt?”

“You need to stop apologizing”, she replied, her eyes still closed. “You did what you had to do”.

“So”, he paused for a second. “It still hurts”.

At that, she opened her eyes and looked at him. “Bellamy, _seriously_ ”.

“Gabriel said that it could take a few days for the pain to go away”, he turned so he was facing her while laying down. “But we’re going back to Sanctum already and I’m scared it’s going to get worse. You need to have more time to heal”.

“But we don’t have time. They are all in danger. I need to know Madi is alright”.

“I know, I know that”, he let out a frustrated sigh. “God, how I wish things were different.”

She reached for his hand and squeezed it tight. Her voice was low and steady. “Things are what they are. We’re going to fix this, Bellamy. I know we will”. Her thumb graced over his knuckles ever so slightly. His mouth felt suddenly dry. “You also need to rest. Why don’t you sleep for a bit? Then we’ll get going”.

They didn’t have the luxury to sleep, but they were forced to do so. After her near-death-experience, Clarke couldn’t keep her eyes open and Gabriel had told them to stay before departing. Outside, the campfire kept them warm, and he knew Octavia was keeping watch. The thought of his sister still pained him way more than he could explain, but they still hadn’t had the chance to talk.

They hadn’t had the chance to say or do many things, in fact. Not with her, and definitely not with Clarke.

“You have to make things right with her”, Clarke said, and he turned to see that her eyes were still open. She could still see right through him.

Bellamy put a hand over her face. “Sleep already”.

“Mmph!”.

But she was laughing. It was the first time in what felt like forever since she had laughed, and it brought a wide smile to his face. She grabbed his hand and kept it as hostage between hers.

He wasn’t going to complain about that.

“I’m not sure I can. Your brain is too loud. I can hear you thinking”.

“It’s so typical of you to worry about me when you’re the one who went through hell and back”.

“Well, you did save my life. It’s only fair I return the favor”.

“By worrying about my relationship with Octavia?”.

“By worrying about you. Period. I think life’s too short to waste any more time, don’t you?”, she said, looking at his hand sandwiched between hers. She smiled at that, and then she frowned, “Aren’t you curious to know what happened to her in the anomaly? And why Diyoza hasn’t returned? And what does it all mean?”. She gave him back his hand and pushed him in the chest, as if she wanted to kick him out of the tent already. “You really should go talk to her. What if you get separated again and you never have the chance to say to her all you want to say to her?”.

He put his free hand over her bare shoulder. She was shivering under his touch. He immediately touched his forehead. Did she have a fever? Maybe it was the way her body had of letting go of all that stress.

“I’m okay”, she said, pushing his hand away, as if she could read his thoughts. She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep, but he put his hand on her forehead once again. “Bellamy, stop.”

“You’re really warm.”

“Well, this tent is really small. And you’re, like, really warm as well. I’m fine, seriously”.

“Have I done something to piss you off? You seem pissed off”.

“I’m just exhausted. And worried. And…”, she let out a shaky breath. Bellamy kept caressing her shoulder, and suddenly his hand was cupping her cheek and he felt the warmth there, too. He realized she was blushing. Perhaps it wasn’t a fever, after all.

Her voice was low and rushed and filled with anguish, “I don’t know. It’s all been too much. First thinking I was dead. Then knowing I wasn’t, but how could I ever tell you? And how could you even attempt to save me? And then… I don’t know. I’m just grateful you didn’t sleep through Earth Skills like Miller did”.

His heart was going to burst any minute now. “You’re okay now. Your body is yours. Your mind is yours. You’re alive and you’re not going to die”.

“It almost sounds like a mantra. I kind of like it”.

“I’ll repeat it as many times as you need me to, Clarke”.

Her smile reached her eyes and he realized her hands were flat against the fabric of his shirt, right where his heart was beating wildly. Could she hear that? He was sure she could. Her eyes were fixed on him, though, but he looked at her fingertips, flexing and stretching as if they wanted to touch more, to reach for more. Was she doing that on purpose? The light that came from outside the tent was so soft that maybe he was being delusional. Maybe he was imagining all of it.

But he was extremely aware of how their bodies were touching, what parts were glued together —her hands on his chest, his hand not leaving her cheek, their knees touching, her right foot almost laying on top of his left shin.

“Thank you for not losing hope”, she said, “and bringing me back to life.”

“You would have done the same thing for me”.

She didn’t hesitate “I would have”.

“You know”, he said, and then paused. His lips felt suddenly dry, and the words got stuck in his throat. “It’s funny how I don’t ever want to think about you dying ever again, but it’s also the only thing I can think about. Like, I have this fear stuck inside of me now, tearing me apart, and I’m not sure it’s ever going to go away”.

Her hands reached his neck, his face. He instantly closed his eyes, relishing in the touch, breathing in, then out. Her voice was steady. “I’m okay. My body is mine. My mind is mine. I’m alive and I’m not going to die. Do you hear that? Because you need to believe it, Bellamy. Otherwise… It’s not much of a mantra, isn’t it?”.

He tried to laugh, but it came out more like a sob. “I don’t know what’s going on. I’m pathetic, aren’t I?”. Her fingers wiped away his tears. He didn’t dare open his eyes now, he felt his cheeks hot red. “You see? It’s happening again. I should be the one supporting you, not the other way around”. 

“Well, you did say you needed me”, at that, he did laugh. “So let me help you. Let me give you strength for once”.

He opened his eyes and got lost in hers. He felt her breath in his chin, in his mouth. They were so close… and he wasn’t planning on moving away. “You didn’t hear everything I wanted to say when Josephine snatched your body. There were things I couldn’t say to her. Only to you”.

His hand came behind her head, touching her hair, her neck. “Do you want to say those things now?”, she asked tentatively. She wasn’t going to push him. Not with this. She was better than that. He knew it.

“I want to”, he moved so his nose was now barely touching her ear, his lips caressing her neck. “But I’m afraid I can’t. Not yet”.

She breathed him in. Her hands were still on his face, but one of them travelled north and her fingers graced his lips. It was just a second, but all his senses were so tuned in with her that he was very certain that _that_ hadn’t been an illusion. “I want to say things to you too”, she whispered, her hand holding onto his shirt.

“I’m not planning on being separated from you, so you can be sure that I’ll be right next to you to hear them whenever you’re ready”.

She laughed. Her lips did touch his collarbone then. It felt like heaven. “You better”.


End file.
